


Уязвимость

by veliri



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Percilot - Freeform, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Персиваль просит Мерлина не ставить его в пару с Ланселотом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уязвимость

— Мерлин, могу я спросить, почему мой запрос на исключительно одиночные миссии отклонен?

— Простите, агент Персиваль, мы не можем на это пойти. Вы знаете, что у нас не хватает людей, а миссии распределяются в соответствии с наиболее подходящими навыками.

Аластер мысленно вздохнул, но внешне остался бесстрастным. Он был готов к такому ответу, и все-таки часть его надеялась на успех.

— Скажите, а можно как-то избежать совместной работы с агентом Ланселотом?

— К сожалению, здесь нужны его навыки сапера, а вы единственный, кого я могу поставить с ним в пару. Агент Леон его не выносит, с Гавейном они будут спорить из-за каждой мелочи, а вместе с агентом Галахадом устроят такую шумиху, что о секретности придется забыть... Простите, Персиваль, вы единственная кандидатура, с кем его показатели возрастают. Кстати, для вас это тоже актуально, — до этого Мерлин говорил бесстрастно, но тут позволил мелькнуть тени любопытства. — Могу я узнать причины вашего нежелания? Ланселот — не самая легкая компания, учитывая его бесконечные шутки и неуемный энтузиазм, но мне казалось, у вас получается это игнорировать.

— Все в порядке, — Аластер, по сути, проигнорировал вопрос. — Прошу меня извинить, — он развернулся на каблуках и покинул координаторскую, чувствуя пристальный и цепкий взгляд Мерлина в спину.

*

— Почему ты опять собирался отказаться от совместной миссии? — Джеймс обнимал его со спины, и Аластер не видел его лица, но голос звучал... обиженно. — Мы прекрасная команда!

Аластер не знал, что сказать. «Я не могу думать только о миссии, зная, что совсем рядом ты рискуешь жизнью, и может потребоваться помощь?» Чушь, они же не герои бульварного романа. Но быть на разных миссиях и на совместной — все-таки не одно и то же. Аластер не мог допустить даже малейшего отвлечения от задания, долг есть долг.

Он понятия не имел, как объяснить это Джеймсу, какие подобрать слова. И ужасно удивился, что это не понадобилось.

— Послушай, — Джеймс переместился так, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, и выглядел при этом до жути серьезным. — Ты можешь позволить себе быть _несовершенным_ , понимаешь? До тех пор, пока все еще будешь добиваться поставленных целей. И потом, вместе у нас куда лучше получатся.

Джеймс, конечно, не мог знать обо всех его мыслях и страхах, но чутье у него было безошибочное. «Ты не функция», — будто бы говорил его взгляд. «Ты можешь чувствовать». Аластер все еще не знал, что ответить, поэтому просто кивнул. 

Джеймс легко поцеловал его в уголок рта и продолжил уже куда более беззаботно:

— Больше не пытайся от меня избавиться. Кто-то же должен за тобой приглядывать и вытаскивать из передряг.

Учитывая, что никто в Кингсмен (разве что, кроме Галахада) не влипал в передряги чаще, чем агент Ланселот, звучало это по меньшей мере комично, и Аластер закатил глаза.

А потом не удержался и одарил Джеймса широкой и теплой улыбкой.


End file.
